Somethin' Stupid
by LyG4ever
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo decide to sing in duet for the school's Talent Show. But, some things that happen before the show might end with their friendship or turn it into something more? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song "Somethin' Stupid" belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra. (I did my researchs!!!)**

****

Chapter 1.

"Gordo! Omigosh, look!", 16 years old Lizzie McGuire said excitedly and handed her best friend David Gordon (formerly known as Gordo) a flyer. He read it. It said something about a talent show at school. "So?" he shrugged.  
"It's just another silly contest…", Gordo said.  
"I wanna try on it!", she said. Her eyes lit up. "…maybe we could make a duet!" he jumped a little then shook his head.  
"No no no no no! No way!", he protested.  
"Please, Gordo?"  
"Nope. Not in a million years", he stated.  
"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" he shook his head again. She did one last try. "Please, Gordo?", she pouted, using her puppy dog eyes. She knew it wouldn't take long until he melted. He finally nodded, slow and hesitatingly. She squealed and hugged him. In that moment, Kate Sanders and Claire Miller (ex school leaders, now replaced by Lizzie) came in.  
"Look, the geeks are together!", Kate mocked them.  
"Yeah, I see you are finally dating", Gordo said. "Is it official now?" Kate and Claire glared them and sat on their table.  
"Thanks, Gordo! You're the best!" she kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go to your house, to find a song…" he nodded and they went. He searched through his Cds, she did it through Internet. He held up a Frank Sinatra Cd and stared at Lizzie. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was twirling a strand of her blonde hair in her fingers.  
"Liz? How about 'Somethin' Stupid'?", he suggested. She turned around.  
"Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman!", she exclaimed.  
"I was actually thinking 'bout good ol' Frank, but…" he nodded, she smiled. She printed two copies of the lyric.  
"Let's go to my house to practice", she suggested. He nodded again and they started walking there.  
"Hey, Lizzie", Ronnie's voice said. "How you doin'?  
"Hi, Ronnie", she said, smiling at him.  
"Wanna go do something? If your brother agrees…", he said. She looked at Gordo, pleading. He nodded.  
"Bye, Lizzie". Gordo gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.  
"He isn't my brother!", Lizzie said. Ronnie smiled. She sat on his bike and he rode it away. Lizzie waved at Gordo and squealed when Ronnie went faster.  
_"Well, she has gotten hotter… she's taller and more curvy now… guys notice her more… guys like Ronnie Jacobs, or even Ethan Craft. Kate's been replaced by Lizzie now…"_, Gordo thought. He looked at the page he had on his hands. Below the lyric, Lizzie had written: _'Gordo: You rock! Don't ever ever change! __Love ya, Lizzie'._ He sighed and went to his house.

Later, Lizzie calls Gordo:

"Hello?", he said.  
"Hey Gordo! It's me, Lizzie", she said.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
"I'm so sorry I left you like that…", she started, but he cut her.  
"Look, it's okay. I get it. You can't be all the time with me, if a guy asks you out, you go"  
"Gordo, you're great!", she exclaimed.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to Miranda's Welcome Back Party, right?", he asked.  
"Yep… wait a minute, I have another call" she switched lines. "Hello?"  
"Hey Lizzie. It's Thomas"  
"Oh, hi!", she said. "Can you wait a second?"  
"Sure" she switched lines again.  
"Gordo! Can I call you again later? Thomas is in the other line!" he sighed.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" he hung up.  
"So… hi, Thomas!", Lizzie said, not noticing Gordo's earlier change of mood.

End of chapter.

_"I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me" _

**AN: I didn't even finish writing the next chapter, so don't expect it too soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song "Somethin' Stupid" belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra and the song "Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know" to Britney Spears. **

Chapter 2.

"Randa!" Lizzie squeaked, hugging her other best friend. "I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you guys too!" Miranda said. "So? What's new?"  
"We're singing in the Talent Show!" Lizzie said. "Me and Gor-"  
"Gordo and me" he corrected.  
"Egocentric!" Lizzie replied. They laughed. The music started, Ethan asked Lizzie to dance and they left. Gordo stared at her. Her long, blonde, shiny hair was curled. She was wearing a pink shirt and a black jean mini-skirt, revealing her long, tanned legs.  
"Why don't you tell her?" Miranda inquired.  
"Huh? What?" he asked, confused, watching Ethan hug her, his arms around her tiny waist…  
"Why don't you tell Lizzie that you love her?" she repeated. He shook his head.  
"Since you left, she became the most popular girl in school… and out of it. All the guys are all over her… I'm just… Gordo" The song ended, Lizzie ran to her best friends and gave them a hug.  
"I'm so glad we are the Three Amigos again!" she squeaked.  
"So… which song are you guys singing?" Miranda asked.  
"Somethin' Stupid", Lizzie replied.  
"Gordo as Robbie Williams? …you are a blonde-hazel eyes Nicole Kidman!" she said.  
"Actually, it's Frank Sinatra" Lizzie pointed.  
"Again?" Miranda inquired. "Ding-Dong!"  
"It's Ring-A-Ding-Ding" Gordo corrected. "It was a code for living life on your own terms. A Ding-Dong is a chocolate covered devil's food cake treat intended for mass consumption!"  
"Anyway, Lizzie, we so have to get you clothes!" Miranda squeaked. Lizzie nodded.  
"I was thinking about a gold dress… low neckline and stuff…" Lizzie said. "Curled hair, half up, half down" Miranda nodded, Gordo huffed.  
"What happened in Rome? I saw you on MTV!" Lizzie's face lit up.  
"It was the coolest! Bella is coming to Hill Ridge in like… 5 or 6 days! And Gordo was so sweet there! He totally covered me up, so he got kicked out of the trip… I cried so hard when I found out…" she said.  
"You did?" Gordo asked. She nodded. Another song started, it was Britney Spears's 'Don't let me be the last to know'. Danny Kessler came to ask Lizzie to dance, but she shook her head.  
"I wanna dance with Gordo at least once" she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the center of the dance floor. Miranda smiled at her best friends and danced with Larry. Lizzie was singing quietly the lines. "Don't hold back… just let it go…"  
_"Why is she acting so flirty?"_ Gordo thought.  
"I need to hear you say, you need me all the way… oh, if you love me so…" they locked eyes for less than a second. "Don't let me be the last to know" she pressed her body tighter against Gordo's. "Ooh, your body language says too much. I feel it in the way you touch…" Danny came again, after watching Lizzie dancing so close with Gordo he decided to interrupt them. "Uhm… Gordo, you mind if I dance a little with Danny?" he shook his head and they left. Miranda came.  
"What was that?" she asked him. He shook his head.  
"You saw it?" he asked.  
"Who didn't? Even Larry stared at you! You think she feels something?" He shook his head again.  
"I think… she took me as another guy…"  
"You are a guy" she stated.  
"You don't understand. As another guy, not just like 'my-best-friend-Gordo'. As a guy…" he said, dreamily.

End of chapter.

_"And if we go someplace to dance I know that there is a chance you won't be leaving with me"_

**AN: Hope you like it! I just finished it!!!  
Tinkerbell877: As you can see, I tried to keep on what you said… you tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Alice Sinatra. **

The next day, at the Digital Bean:

"Hey, Gordo!" Miranda said. "Where's Lizzie?"  
"She isn't here yet," he said. They stared at the door and watched Lizzie coming in, followed by Ethan Craft.  
"Hey, guys!" she said. Ethan whispered something in her ear and she giggled. "Bye, Ethan!" she went over her best friends and sat. "Sorry I'm late, I had to drop Matt at Melina's and I met with Ethan there"  
"Okay, this is weirdo, but I prefer you as the Queen Bee after Kate… at least you're friendly," Miranda stated. Lizzie smiled.  
"I'm so not a Queen Bee!"  
"I didn't said 'a Queen Bee', I said 'the Queen Bee'," her friend corrected.  
"Whatever, I'm so not!" Miranda rolled eyes. Thomas came in and waved at Lizzie. She waved back and he came over.  
"Hey, Lizzie. Hey Miranda, Gordon. Liz, are you coming to the football game tonight?"  
"…Sorry, I can't tonight. Miranda and I are going to Gordo's…" his face dropped. "I'll be at the next one!"  
"Okay. Bye," he left. Miranda stared at her.  
"What?" Lizzie asked innocently.  
"Guys like Thomas or Ethan only used to talk to you when you were 'Muscles McGuire'" Lizzie blushed and shook her head.  
"You're wrong…" she said. Larry came in and went over them. "Hey, Larry!"  
"Hey Lovely Lizzie, Wing-Commander, Randi" Miranda smiled at him. "Lizzie, I heard a rumor about you and Ethan…" she shook her head again.  
"So not true…" she said. Gordo got up.  
"We still haven't ordered," he explained.  
"Pineapple smoothie," Miranda said. Larry nodded.  
"I'll go with you, Gordon," he said.  
"Strawberry smoothie, please," Lizzie said. Gordo nodded and they went. A few minutes later, they came back with their drinks. They talked for a while then went home. Larry and Miranda turned left in the 2nd street, but Lizzie and Gordo had another one to go. "Omigosh, Gordo, I didn't paid you for my drink," she remembered. He shook his head.  
"The guy who treated me gave you it 'on da house'" she blushed a little and smiled. They saw Ronnie walking towards them. He smiled at Lizzie, she smiled back.  
"Hey, Liz. Wanna do something tonight?" he asked. She was about to reply, but Gordo interrupted her.  
"She can't. We have work to do" Lizzie stared at him strangely, Ronnie nodded.  
"I see… See ya 'round". He left. She turned to face Gordo.  
"Gordo! What was that?" she inquired. He remained silent, looking down, his face all red. "Why are you acting like that!"

End of chapter.

_"And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra. Songs list below. **

Chapter 4.

Previously:

"Gordo! What was that?" she inquired. He remained silent, looking down, his face all red. "Why are you acting like that!"  
"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT! Can't you just see that!" she stood at him, shocked.  
"No. Wrong way. Can't do…" he leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds, she pulled apart. He kept his eyes closed, savoring the moment. "No," she repeated. "Can't be… gotta leave" she ran to his house. He stood there, surprised by his own outburst. He touched his lips slowly. When he finally got into his senses, he called Lizzie to her cell phone. Mailbox, so he hung up.

At Lizzie's (she called Miranda later that day):

"Hola?" her friend's voice said.  
"…Randa…" she said in between sobs.  
"Liz? What's wrong?"  
"…Gordo"  
"Wha- Is he ok? Where is he?"  
"Home, I think… Randa, did you know he lo-liked me?" she inquired.  
"…"  
"Omigosh!"  
"Why are you angry?"  
"…I'm not angry…"  
"How are you feeling, then?" Miranda asked.  
"…scared. Randa, now nothing's gonna be the innocent between us! I mean, now I can't kiss or hug him!"  
"Why don't you look at him just like any other guy?"  
"Yeah, sure, he's cute and all, but this is Gordo we're talking about!"  
"…then, what happened at the party?"  
"Okay, maybe I flirted with him…"  
"And why was that?"  
"'Cause I looked at him… like something else than Gordo. He was still Gordo, but he wasn't 'Gordo'… do you know what I mean?"  
"…no, not really. You kinda made me lost… Look, Liz, it's almost eleven, and remember I almost didn't get any chance to sleep between Gordo snoring, you giggling and the phone ringing… can't we talk about this tomorrow? I'm too tired to think"  
"Sure, Randa. Bye" as soon as she hung up, the phone rang again. She figured it was probably Gordo, but still picked it up. "Hallo?"  
"Lizzie, I know you don't want to see me, but we had a practice tonight…"  
"Gordo, I'm not ready to see you. Sorry. Bye" she hung up and got in her bed, thinking. Instinctively, her hand reached for her stereo and turned it on.

_"Oh I say thinking about you always_

_And I don't _

_Want it to be different _

_By the way _

_Liking it where I'm standing _

_And I wont move unless you force me to_

_Everyday something about you changes _

_It's a show_

_Living for the moment _

_If I may_

_I wanna be there to see you but I know _

_You're keeping me here for fun_

_Wo-hoo_

_Don't you leave me _

_Wo-hoo_

_I will never let you go _

_Wo-hoo_

_Don't you leave me _

_Don't you go _

_You're a dream _

_Floating around in nowhere let me sleep_

_Thinking about your face the way it seems_

_I'm swimming around your ocean_

_I'm in deep_

_BABY DON'T WAKE ME UP_

_Wo-hoo_

_Don't you leave me _

_Wo-hoo_

_I will never let you go _

_Wo-hoo_

_Don't you leave me _

_Don't you go _

_I'm not afraid _

_Baby can't push me over _

_Oh I say _

_Gonna keep on trying_

_Got it made_

_I'm thinking about you always _

_Ain't no way _

_You are walking out on me"  
_

" _(Don't...Don't...Don't go breaking)_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Oh, hunny, if I get restless_

_Baby, you're not that kind_

_Oooh_

_Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Ohh, baby_

_You know I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oh, don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_And nobody told us_

_'Cause nobody showed us_

_Come on baby, it's up to us now_

_Oooh, I think we can make it_

_Oooh_

_And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Oh, baby_

_You know I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oh, don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Oooh_

_You put the sparks to flame_

_I've got your heart in my sights_

_Oooh_

_nobody knows it (nobody knows it)_

_When I was down_

_I was a clown_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_Oh, baby_

_I gave you my heart_

_(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)_

_I won't go breaking_

_Oh, don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oh, don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Ooh woah, Ooh yeah_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oh don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart" _

'I hate the radio,' she thought, and turned it off.

End of Chapter.

_"And then I go and spoil it all, by saying somethin' stupid like 'I love you'"_

**AN: I was too lazy last chapter to add an AN, so I'm doing it here. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed! Like I haven't got this story finished, you inspire me (actually, I think staying up late at night helps a little too…) Anyway, thanx!  
AN2- Don't You, Jesse McCartney.  
- Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Jesse McCartney.**


	5. Chapter 5 Don't Speak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Don't Speak' belongs to No Doubt.  
**

**Chapter 5. Don't Speak  
**

Gordo hit his forehead after Lizzie hung up.  
'What was I thinking?' he thought. 'Now she'll hate me…'  
He turned on his radio and put the volume up. He didn't want to think anymore.

_"You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know _

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts"

'Is this how she feels? …Probably … I'm so stupid…'  
His phone rang, and he jumped a little but picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"…"

"Who is it?"

"…Lizzie," she replied.

"Oh…" he said. Awkward silence. "So, um… why did you call?"

"Omigosh, Gordo, I know it's not right, but Miranda doesn't pick up and… it's storming. Could you come over?" he thought for a second. "I mean… I just need somebody here with me… I hate storms"

"Uhm, yeah, sure. I guess it's alright… I mean, you're my best _friend_, I'll go help you," he finally said.

"Thanks, Gordo… hurry, please. I'm home alone" he heard a click. The line went dead.

'Oh, God… What have I gotten myself into?' Gordo thought, as he drove to her house. 'It really is storming…' He arrived and knocked. Lizzie opened and let him in. They were sitting in the living, in front of the fireplace, and they heard a thunder. Lizzie squealed a little and he squeezed her hand, not feeling comfortable with hugs anymore, but she hid into his arms, crying lightly. He stroke her hair softly, and she calmed down a little.

"Lizzie…" he started. She stopped him, a hurt look in her eyes.

"Gordo, I don't think I'm ready to talk… You're great and I love you, but as a friend… I- It doesn't feel right, you know?" she asked him, looking down. He nodded slowly, not knowing what to do, and got up. "Where are you going?"

"Uhm… home?" he said.

"No, please, stay… I don't wanna be alone tonight…" she pouted. He nodded and helped her go up to her room. He started to go to Matt's, but she stopped him.

"What?" he asked.

"You can stay here… for one night, it's okay" he nodded, and she moved to a side. He got next to her. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. He stood awake, watching her.

End of chapter.

_"I can see it in your eyes, you still despise the same old lines you heard the night before"_

**AN: Hey! My mood has improved a little! Thanx to Abuhin, Andy and Tinkerbell877for their messages.  
I didn't like this chapter too much, it seemed like she was playing with his feelings…  
Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6 CPR classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra.  
**  
**Chapter 6. CPR Classes**

The next morning:

"Hey, Gordo!" Lizzie cheered as he got in the kitchen.

"…hey," he said.

"Want some hotcakes?" he nodded.

"Sure…" she gave him some and he sat to eat.

"Thanks for staying last night… I was very childish"

"It's okay" the phone rang, she ran to pick it up.

"Hello? Omigosh, hi!" she giggled. "Yeah, I missed you too. When are you coming? Tomorrow? Coolie! Si, see ya!" she hung up. "Bella's coming!" she cheered. "She'll get to see us at the Talent Show!" he choked.

"Are we still doing that?" she nodded. "I thought that… well…"

"We'll do it. Besides, Randa and I are shopping for my clothes today. She'll be here by…" the doorbell rang. "Now" she went to open and Miranda came in.

"Hey, Gordo! You coming?" Miranda asked him, he shook his head. "Well, more fun for us!" Lizzie laughed.

"I'm going home," Gordo said. "Bye Liz, Randa" he left. The girls shopped in The Stylin' Shack then went to the Digital Bean.

"Hey, Lizzie! Looking great!" a guy told her. She smiled.

"Thanks, Travis!" they found a table and sat.

"Okay, now explain me that 'he was Gordo but he wasn't Gordo' thing," Miranda said.

"See, I saw him as Gordo, a guy… and really hot, not just as 'my best friend Gordo'… speaking of which…" she pointed a corner table, Gordo was there with a cute girl.

"That's Parker!" Miranda pointed. "Wow… that sure is not CPR…"

"Omigosh!" Lizzie exclaimed. She got up, grabbed Ethan's face and kissed him passionately. She heard a gasp and saw Gordo's jealous face staring at them. "Bye, Ethan" she and Miranda went back to Miranda's. "What was he doing?"

"What were _you_ doing?" Miranda corrected. "You got so jealous!"

"Omigosh, that's so not true!" Lizzie lied. "What he did was so wrong… I mean, one day he says he loves me, and the next he's kissing Parker?"

"Did you talk about him saying he loves you?" Lizzie shook her head. "Does he know he might have a chance with you?" Lizzie, slowly, shook her head again. The phone rang, Miranda picked it up. "¿Hola? …hi, Gordo." Lizzie gestured her she wasn't there, but Miranda shook her head. "Yeah, she's right here. See ya!" she gave Lizzie the phone, who glared her.

"Hi, Gordo," she said. "Interesting CPR class"

"Hey. Yours was better," he replied. "…Why did you get so… jealous?"

"Ha! I was not jealous!" she exclaimed. "You told me you l-love me then kissed her? How was I supposed to feel?"

"My guess is that you felt threatened," he wisely said.

"Hello? Are we in the same channel?" she snottily inquired. He sighed. "Listen to me, Gordon. I. Was. Not. Jealous. Ok?"

"I think I got your point. By the way, she kissed me"

"Am I supposed to feel happy about that?"

"I dunno, you tell me," he replied. "By the way, the Digital Bean is a small place. Tell Randa I liked her CPR commentary. See ya" Gordo hung up, Lizzie stared at the phone, somehow terrified.

"Omigosh… how much did he hear?" she asked herself.

"Well, remember that time when Parker refused to go out with him, you asked her why and Gordo and I heard her calling him short?" Miranda said in one breath. "I'd say pretty much the whole thing" Lizzie hit her head against the nightstand. "Hey! You'll leave a mark!" the brunette protested.

End of chapter.

_"And though it's just a line to you for me it's true it never seemed so right before" _

**AN: Finally up! Okay, I'm trying to change Lizzie a bit cuz I don't like her so btchy either. Thanx to 'Zero' (I think you got the whole point) and to 'Ella of England' (I got what you said). **

AN2: I keep promoting LGFever, but she doesn't need me to. She's a better writer than me and I love her work.

AN3: Next chapter really soon, cuz I had a great night yesterday (it wasn't great really, just for writing), so I wrote this one, the next and started with the other chapter.  
See ya!  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


	7. Chapter 7 Hormones

**AN: Hi! This is LGFever. Lubi (LizzieyGordo4ever) has a little fever, so I'm updating her stories. You'll see I influenced in this story, cuz it'll get more fluffy. I think now comes her disclaimer: **

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra.

Chapter 7. Hormones

"Okay, I do love her and she knows it. She also got jealous when she saw Parker and I kissing… I think that meant something…" Gordo said to himself.

-The screen splits in two, in one side there's Lizzie's room and in the other it's Gordo's. They were both standing in front of a mirror-

"Yeah, maybe I got a little jealous when I saw them kissing. And Gordo's not the kinda guy who just started to like me when I replaced Kate…" Lizzie said to herself.

-Screen in Lizzie's side turns bigger, we see Miranda laying in the bed-

"Ha! You so like him!" she exclaimed. Lizzie threw her a pillow.

"Shut up!" Lizzie said.

Gordo walked around in his bedroom, Lizzie did the same. They both stood in front of their 8th grade class picture (the one where Lizzie kissed him on the cheek). Miranda appeared behind Lizzie and stared at the picture too.

"Nice kiss," she commented. "He did seem a little too happy, though" Lizzie hit her with a pillow.

-Lizzie's side disappears-

Gordo took a shower and changed clothes like 3 times, then went to Lizzie's. He knocked and she opened, no makeup on, hair not styled. She was wearing a white see-thru shirt with a black mini-skirt. She seemed surprised, but let him in. His eyes stared at her chest, he noticed she was wearing a red bra.

'Darn hormones!' he thought. They sat on the living room, but he found himself wordless. She was staring at him, waiting for his explanation (which never came). She twirled her long blonde hair, uncomfortable. He ran his hand through his black curls. They heard a stomp and turned just in time to see the bucket full of water flying towards them. She squealed as the water splashed them, covering their entire bodies.

"Matt!" she squeaked. Her little brother and his best friend came in running. Lanny's eyes got stuck in Lizzie's chest, and Gordo understood why. Her already light see-thru shirt was attached to her skin, and her bra was even more visible.

"Ew! Gross!" Matt yelled. "Go put on a shirt or something!" Lizzie looked down and blushed madly. She noticed both Gordo and Lanny were staring at her, and crossed her arms. Jo and Sam rushed in.

"Lizzie, is that an appropriated outfit to receive a male guest? Or two?" her dad inquired, Jo hit his arm.

"I didn't plan on receiving anybody else than Miranda when I got dressed!" she protested. "Nor receiving a free bath from my little brother!"

"Sweetie, go get changed. Sam, give Gordo dry clothes. I'll take care of these two…" Jo said. They went up. Lizzie changed into black tight stripped jeans and a pink (tight) shirt. She put on her makeup and went down. Gordo and Lanny stood for dinner, and she found Gordo staring at her during the whole night.

"What, do I have something in my face?" she asked him, after noticing his stare.

"Nah, you're perfect," he replied, looking away. Suddenly (and out of nowhere) something clicked.

"Confused Guy?" she muttered. He blinked.

'Where did that came from?' Gordo asked himself, looking at her. Lizzie asked if she could be excused and ran up to her bedroom. He stood there, confused.

"Well, Gordo, I'll give you a ride," Sam said. "It's only a couple of blocks, and it's late to go walking" him and Gordo left, Lizzie watching from her bedroom's window.

End of chapter.

_"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say and make the meaning come through"_

**AN: Ok, I'm updating 'No Title Yet' (what an interesting title), and it's a little darkish for me, but I still love it. See ya!  
LGFever. **

AN2: Thanx to: Ash of England, Lin, Ella of England** and** **(a great name, by the way)**


	8. Chapter 8 Let Me Show You The Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra. The song 'Let Me Show You The Way' belongs to Natasha Thomas and 'What Dreams Are Made Of' to Hilary Duff (I think).**

Chapter 8. Let Me Show You The Way

"Bella!" Lizzie squeaked as her Italian brunette twin came out from the gate. They hugged. "You look great!"

"So do you!" Isabella replied smiling. She gave her a Cd. "This is going to be my next single. I want you to listen to it when you have time to think"

"Ok, sure… Let's go home, the guys are waiting," Lizzie said. Isabella nodded and they got in Lizzie's pink convertible Mercedes Benz (a SLK55 AMG Roadster). She drove them home and the McGuire's, Gordo, Miranda and Larry received them.  
After a while, Isabella and Miranda separated a little to talk.

"So, when… did they… become a couple?" Isabella asked.

"You mean if they hooked up? No, but I'm trying to" Isabella's eyes grew bigger. "Did she tell you about the Talent Show?"

"Si, Something Ridiculous?" Miranda chuckled.

"'Somethin' Stupid'," she corrected. "Where are they?" the girls went to the backyard and they saw Lizzie and Gordo lying in the grass, looking at the stars. He pointed a shooting star, she looked at him.

"Make a wish…" she said seductively. He looked at her and she kissed him slowly. She placed a hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. They fell on their backs, their lips still enlaced. Miranda and Isabella smiled at each other and went back in. 15 minutes later, Lizzie did the same.

"Come on, Isabella, sing something!" Miranda said. Isabella smiled.

"Only if Lizzie sings with me," she said.

"Okay, I'll sing with you if you first do a solo," Lizzie replied. Isabella smiled again and nodded. Lizzie gave her a mike and Isabella placed her Cd in.

"Put number eighteen!" she said. Lizzie did and Isabella started, her beautiful voice came through the speakers and toGordo, who listened. _"Let me show you the way_

_It's the game that we play_

_Or whether it did_

_So easy_

_Let me show you the way_

_Or just say what you say_

_So easily_

_The way of your touch is always heavenly_

_and I love the way that you are loving me_

_You wrapped me up in the colour of your love_

_you must be an angel high from above_

_In the game of the heart, you know I know that you are mine_

_Let me show you the way_

_It's the game that we play_

_Or whether it did_

_So easy_

_Let me show you the way_

_Or just say what you say_

_So easily_

_Are you gonna be there when I need someone_

_And will I be always just the only one_

_I don't wanna have just another heartbreak_

_So tell me is your love true or a fake_

_In the game of the heart, you know I know that you are mine_

_Let me show you the way_

_It's the game that we play_

_Or whether it did_

_So easy_

_Let me show you the way_

_Or just say what you say_

_So easily_

_One kiss, one love, one word, _

_one vow and nothing more _

_One night, one dream _

_gonna save it save it for me_

_Let me show you the way_

_It's the game that we play_

_Or whether it did_

_So easy_

_Let me show you the way_

_Or just say what you say_

_So easily"_ Everybody clapped. She smiled and made a vow. The next one was the melody of 'What Dreams Are Made Of'. Lizzie smiled and grabbed another mike. _"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" _

"I could almost kiss the stars-"Gordo came in and locked eyes with her. She flushed and he looked at her with a hurt stare. _"for shining so bright" _

"Then I see you smiling, I go"

"Oh oh oh," they chorused.

"I would never want to miss this," Isabella sang.

"'Cause in my heart, I know what this is," Lizzie sang.

"Hey, now"

"Hey, now"

"This is what dreams are made of," they sang in unison.

"Hey, now"

"Hey, now"

"This is what dreams are made of"

"I've got somewhere I belong," Lizzie sang.

"I've got somebody to love," Isabella sang.

"This is what dreams… are made of," they chorused.

"Have you ever wondered what life is about?" Lizzie sang.

"You could search the world and never figure it out," Isabella continued.

"You don't have to sail to the oceans"

"No, no, no"

"Happiness is no mystery"

"It's here and now, it's you and me," Isabella sang.

"Hey, now"

"Hey, now"

"This is what dreams are made of," they sang in unison.

"Hey, now"

"Hey, now"

"This is what dreams are made of"

"I've got somewhere I belong," Lizzie sang.

"I've got somebody to love," Isabella sang.

"This is what dreams… are made of," they chorused.

"Hey, now," Isabella sang.

_"This is what dreams are made of," _they sang._ "Hey, hey, hey, hey"_

_"Hey, now," _Isabella sang.

_"Hey, now," _Lizzie sang.

_"This is what dreams are made of" _

"Open your eyes," Isabella sang.

"This is what dreams are made of"

"Shout to the skies," Lizzie sang.

"This is what dreams are made of"

"Then I see you smile, and I go," Lizzie continued.

"Oh oh oh"

"Yesterday, my life was duller," Isabella sang.

"Now everything's Technicolor," Lizzie finished.

"Hey, now"

"Hey, now"

_"This is what dreams are made of," _they sang.

_"Hey, now" _

"Hey, now"

"_This is what dreams are made of"_

"_I've got somewhere I belong," _Isabella sang this time.

"_I've got somebody to love," _Lizzie sang.

"_This is what dreams…" _the girls sang._ "Dreams..."_

_"This is what dreams," _Isabella sang.  
_  
"Are made of,"_ Lizzie finished.  
Lizzie and Isabella held hands and waved. As soon as they finished, Gordo left. Lizzie's eyes followed him and she frowned. Miranda and Isabella exchanged glances, confused.  
"I'll be right back," Lizzie said, and followed him. "Gordo!" he turned around.

"Lizzie, I can't continue like this anymore! You're driving me fcking crazy!" he protested. "Do you love me or not?"

"I just need some time, okay?"

"How long?"

"Till the Talent Show night. I'll tell you then" he shrugged and walked home. She stood there, watching him.

End of chapter.

_"But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you" _

**AN: Hey! LizzieyGordo4ever (me) is back! I think none of you liked the last chapter, it was kinda different. Anyway, thanx to LGFever and I can tell you she's right. It'll get more fluffy. See ya soon!**

Hotchick12: Thomas is the guy who played football (or whatever it was) in the chapterOne of the guys.


	9. Chapter 9 Fall In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra. **

Chapter 9. Fall In Love

While Lizzie and Gordo were practicing, Miranda stopped the music.  
"Looks cute, but…" she started.

"It has lack of feeling," Isabella finished.

"Well, the show's up tomorrow… I don't see how many changes we can make now," Lizzie said.

"You have to feel it," Isabella said. "So you can show it. Just like Paolo and I did…"

"We'll call it break?" Gordo asked, noticing Isabella's change of mood.

"Yeah, I think it's done now," Lizzie replied.

"But we wanna hear Gordo sing!" Miranda protested.

"Si, we do!" Isabella added.

"Well, I'm out," Lizzie stated. She threw herself in the cool grass. "Phew! I'm exhausted. Please, Gordo, sing!"

"Which song?" he asked.

"Something from Jesse McCartney!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Robbie Williams!" Isabella suggested.

"Nick Lachey!" Lizzie said. "You know, Jessica's husband. He's hot"

"Well, when you decide, wake me," Gordo said, laying in the grass next to Lizzie.

"C'mon, guys!" Lizzie said. "Nick is the most hot one!" Gordo looked at her for a second, then at the stars. She grabbed his hand discretely and he began:  
_  
"I don't know what it is tonight  
Your smile, your eyes, yeah  
Even in a candlelight  
You shine so bright  
And you're so beautiful  
More beautiful than you've ever been  
I catch my breath  
And fall in love again _

I can't imagine where I'll be without you with me  
I need you every day more than words can say  
I want you in the life  
And for all the life  
This night will never end  
You take my hand  
And I fall in love again

Nothing short of a miracle  
could've brought you here to me  
When I'm with you  
Heaven's all I see  
All I see

Caught up in ever touch  
I feel the rush of this moment back when we're here  
Each time we kiss  
I fall in love again  
I can't resist  
I fall in love again"

She kissed him slowly, then ran up to her bedroom. He stood there, looking at the stars. Isabella and Miranda were speechless.  
"Wow…" Miranda muttered. Isabella's eyes were glued in Gordo.

"It's late," he said. "Bye, girls" he got up and left.

"Oh, my Gosh…" Isabella said. "That was so… beautiful…" Miranda nodded.

"I know… We've gotta see Lizzie. She got so caught in with the song she kissed him," Miranda said. They rushed up, but the door was locked.

"Lizzie! Let us in!" Isabella said.

"Go away! I'm practicing for tomorrow!" Lizzie lied, while she was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Well, he did what I wanted… I just hope he didn't get a wrong impression… Dang it, I kissed him again! Which impression could he get from that?' she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Much later:

Gordo sighed looking at the black tux he had to wear. He wasn't completely ready for the next day… more exactly, facing Lizzie. 'Why am I so worried? She should be nervous, not me'

'What if she rejects you?' his evil inner voice told him.

'Hey, she did kiss me!' Gordo battled. 'I'm not ready…'

End of chapter.

_"The time is right, your perfume fills my head,  
the stars get red and oh the night's so blue.  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying somethin' stupid like 'I love you'" _

**AN: Okay, I was watching 'Newlyweds' (Nick and Jessica) and I thought 'Hey, he sings too!' so I thought I should look for some of his songs and I found 'Fall In Love'. I fell in love with it. I think it was better for the previous chapter, but I love 'Let Me Show You The Way' too. **

Hotchic12: Thanx! Of course I'm writing! I only have the last chapter left to.  
Bananabrain94: Yeah, maybe he was a little immature… anyway, glad you liked it!

AN2: LGFever is on a little break. Don't worry, she keeps on writing and has lots of projects coming. I just wanted to tell you cause 'Is It Love' has more chapters left.


	10. Chapter 10 With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra, and the songs 'Take My Breath Away' and 'With You' to Jessica Simpson. **

Chapter 10. With You

The sunrise found Lizzie awake. She had been unable to sleep for a long time. Half awake, she got up and grabbed Isabella's Cd. It had only two songs, so she started to listen to them. The first was a remake of 'Take My Breath Away'. She loved that song.

_"Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love _

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away"_

"Wow… that was great," she muttered. "No wonder she's such a huge pop star…" her stereo kept on, and played the next song.

_"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated _

_I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you_

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me_

_Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you_

_Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you_

_With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you"_

She heard some bumps in her window and looked down. Gordo was standing there, looking at her. She waved and flushed when she realized she was in an old, long lavender shirt and black shorts.  
"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded. "C'mon, I'll help you with the ladder"

"Wait! I need to change!" she said.

"You look breathtaking! Come down!" she blushed more and did what he told her to. He helped her and she jumped to the grass, falling into his arms.

'Great landing!' they both thought. He smiled and helped her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the park," he replied. She squealed and he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Gordo, I can't go to the park looking like this!" she protested.

"You want me to tell you again how beautiful you look?" he teased, trying to look her in the eye.

"…maybe…" she whispered, looking down and smiling.

"You're stunning. There's nothing better than the real Lizzie," he stated. She flushed more and squeezed his hand.

"When did you wake up? You're fully clothed!" she said, trying to change the subject (but secretly happy).

"I… I couldn't sleep. And you look great," he repeated. "Besides, you were already up when I got to your house"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either…" she admitted. "Let's go to the swings!" they ran to their favorite ones. They had engraved 'Lizzie Gordo 4ever' in them. She looked up to the sky. "Look, Gordo! It's beautiful!"

"Yes," he said, looking at her. "you are" She looked at him and smiled. Their hands touched and he squeezed hers. She looked down, then at his eyes. They both leaned in and kissed softly. When they pulled apart, she looked down, flushed. "Pear… with pineapple" She smiled.

"Have you kissed that many girls, Mr. Gordon?" she teased, twirling one blonde lock.

"Not one I enjoyed as much as you," he replied. She blushed more, then smiled at him. "It was kinda lazy, though" she opened her mouth in shock, placed her hand on his head, caressing his black curls, and gave him a long, deep kiss, that left him without breath.

"How was that one?" he shook his head, she sat in his lap and placed both her hands in his cheeks. The kiss was longer, deeper and left him gasping for air. "And how 'bout that?" He nodded, she went back to her swing.

"Frenchy…" he said. "I liked it"

"Gordo…" she said after a while, while they were resting in the grass, her head on his chest. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eight" she got up quickly. "What?"

"Omigosh… Isabella and Miranda are coming by at 8.30!" He walked her home.

"I'll see you at the show?" she nodded and started to climb the ladder. He turned to leave, but she went back down and gave him one last, sweet kiss. He smiled, she smiled back and got in her room.

End of chapter.

_"The time is right, your perfume fills my head,  
the stars get red and oh the night's so blue.  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying somethin' stupid like 'I love you'" _

**AN: Thanx to hotchic12 (I think Lizzie was confused herself) and to LGFever (she helped me writing this chapter).  
AN2: Well, I guess we can say he didn't 'spoil it all' this time!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra. I own Bruno's character. **

AN: Okay, I completely forgot to write it, but they did win the Talent Show. I just wanted to end this chapter a little bit fluffy.

Chapter 11. Show

"Lizzie, stay calm!" Miranda said, while applying her make up. "You're all flushed!"

"Lizzie, breathe!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I can't! I'm up in, like, 5 minutes!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Lizzie! Do you want Gordo to find you pretty or not?" Isabella inquired. Lizzie nodded and took a long, deep breath. Then, she heard Gordo's voice from outside the dressing room.

"Larry, is Lizzie in there?" he asked. Miranda ran to the door and told Gordo to leave.

"Okay, Liz, chose a lip gloss," she said. "This one is new, it's 'Peach'" Lizzie shook her head and chose a 'Strawberry-Gum' one. "Isabella, did you brought your perfume?" Isabella nodded and applied it on Lizzie.

"Hm… what's it name?" she asked.

"'Touch Of Pink', by Lacoste," Isabella said. Larry came in and stood with his jaw open when he saw Lizzie. "Larry?"

"Oh… hm… yeah, Lizzie, it's your turn," he finally said.

"Okay. Guys, cover me from Gordo," Lizzie said. They got to the stage right door (with Miranda and Larry, Isabella went to the left one, with Gordo). The music started and they went to the stage.

_"I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me"  
_His jaw hung open since he first saw her. She was wearing a low neckline (short) gold dress. Her hair was curled, half up and half down. She giggled a little at his face.

_"And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me"  
_Staring into each other's eyes, Lizzie thought: 'How did I manage to live with him just as a friend?'

_"Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two"  
_He held her into his arms, still locking eyes.

_"And then I go and spoil it all, by saying somethin' stupid like 'I love you'"  
_She, slowly, got out of his embrace, looking away.

_"I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lines you heard the night before"  
_They held hands and danced together, him still staring at her.

_"And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never seemed so right before"  
_Peeking through the doors, Miranda smiled at Larry. Isabella (from the other door) smiled at herself, thinking of the new couples.

_"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come through"  
_Miranda's hand reached for Larry's and held it. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

_"But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you"  
_Isabella sighed, feeling lonely, but a guy came from behind her and scared her.

_"The time is right, your perfume fills my head"  
_She smiled at her old friend and they hugged._  
_  
_"The stars get red and oh the night's so blue"  
_"Bruno!" he was like a blond, brown eyes Gordo. **(Can't really imagine that, think of his personality like Gordo's)**

_"And then I go and spoil it all, by saying somethin' stupid like 'I love you'"  
_Meanwhile, Gordo was trying to kiss Lizzie, but she pulled apart.

_"The time is right, your perfume fills my head"  
_Larry's arms were around Miranda. He kissed her in the forehead.

_"The stars get red and oh the night's so blue"  
_Not realizing, Isabella was holding hands with her friend.

_"And then I go and spoil it all, by saying somethin' stupid like 'I love you'"  
_She looked down at his hands, then at his eyes.

_"I love you"_

They both started to lean in.

_"I love you"  
_Miranda looked Larry in the eyes.

_"I love you"  
_Isabella and Bruno kissed slowly.

_"I love you…"  
_Miranda leaned in and kissed Larry.

_"…I love you…"  
_Lizzie and Gordo finished their song, staring into each other's eyes. In front of their parents, friends and teachers, they shared a kiss.

End of chapter.

_"I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you…  
…I love you…" _

**AN: Uhm… yeah, this should be the last AN, right?  
I loved to write for all of you!  
Thanx for your wonderful reviews! **

Hotchic, Nick, Bananabrain94, RainSprite03: Thanx for reviewing last chapter!

Ha! No way! There's one chapter left!  
Wait for it, cuz I didn't write it.  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


	12. Chapter 12 One In This World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The original song 'Somethin' Stupid' belongs to Frank and Nancy Sinatra. The song 'One In This World' belongs to Haylie Duff. **

Chapter 12. One In This World

Two weeks later:

"So… why am I here again?" Gordo asked, looking at the recording set. Miranda sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not gonna tell ya!" she stated. Larry's arms placed around her waist and she smiled at him. Gordo looked at Bruno, Isabella's boyfriend, who shrugged. They watched Lizzie and Isabella, both in the set and with a sheet in front.

"She's helping with the vocals?" he said. Miranda rolled eyes. The music started. Lizzie smiled nervously at Gordo and Isabella smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

_"I've been searching for  
__A heart that needs a heart like mine  
__I've been reaching for  
__A hand that understands_

_I've been waiting for  
__Someone that I can love  
__That loves me  
__Loves me for the one that I am_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
__Someone to keep the rain away  
__They say  
__They say_

_There's one in this world for everyone  
__One heart  
__One soul to walk besides you  
__One in this life to share your love  
__One touch  
__To touch the heart inside you  
__Wanna reach for each night  
__Wanna trust with your life  
__That's what I believe  
__You're the one  
__The one in this world for me_

_I've been praying that  
__Someone like you would rescue me  
__I've been hoping that  
__I'll find my way to you_

_I've been dreaming that  
__Someday I'll finally find somebody  
__Somebody to make my dreams come true_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
__Someone to give my whole world to  
__They say  
__They say _

_There's one in this world for everyone  
__One heart  
__One soul to walk besides you  
__One in this life to share your love  
__One touch  
__To touch the heart inside you  
__Wanna reach for each night  
__Wanna trust with your life  
__That's what I believe  
__You're the one  
__The one in this world for me_

_Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
__Someone to tell my secrets to  
__Someone who's living for me only  
__Someone to give my whole world to  
__They say  
__They say  
__They say  
__They say_

_There's one in this world for everyone  
__One heart  
__One soul to walk besides you  
__One in this life to share your love  
__One touch  
__To touch the heart inside you  
__Wanna reach for each night  
__Wanna trust with your life  
__That's what I believe  
__You're the one  
__The one in this world for me  
__You're the one  
__You're the one in this world for me  
__You're the one"_

Gordo stood there, shocked, with his jaw open. Lizzie and Isabella high five, and Lizzie smiled at her friends. Miranda was clapping and Larry whistled. Bruno gave them a thumb up sign. The girls went back with them, Isabella kissed her boyfriend and Lizzie stood in front of Gordo, all smiley. They stared into each other's eyes and their friends, taking that as a hint, got in the set, but stood watching from the window. Gordo managed to close his mouth and Lizzie moved in closer. He made a weird noise with his throat and she smiled brightly.

"Kiss her, you fool!" Miranda whispered while Isabella covered her mouth with her hands and made little jumps around. The guys exchanged a look and shook their heads. "I'm gonna go in there and push his head!" Suddenly, Lizzie grabbed Gordo's face and cast him a kiss. Miranda and Isabella hugged and Larry and Bruno whistled. Lizzie looked at them and smiled, while Gordo kissed her in the cheek. She looked at him and they kissed again, her arms around his neck and his around her tiny waist.

End of chapter.

**AN: Hey! Sorry for the delay! Thanx you all for reviewing! **

Bananabrain94: We could say they got together right now. I mean, after the song.  
Hotchic12: Glad you liked it!  
Bandgeek4ever: Thanx a lot!

AN2: Well, I guess this is the end… Right now, I've got too many projects coming to start thinking about a sequel (if you want it). Once again, thanx you all!  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


End file.
